freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Test Card F
Test Card F is a BBC test card shown on BBC Two on 1967 and used by many other channels across the United Kingdom and outside of the UK. It is also known to be a scary test card like with PM5544. It was revived in 2009. But with big plans to make the card retire again... Appearance There is a generic card with a picture in a circle. It features a girl with a clown plushie, with Tic-Tac-Toe on the blackboard. The bottom of the card has the letter F on it. There will be either a BBC/BBC One/BBC Two logo, a copyright notice or none below. FX/SFX None. Trivia * This card is also used by other channels in and out of the UK like with ITV. * The girl in the card was Carole Hersee, born in 1958. * The doll was named Bubbles, which is Carole's doll. He still has the clown doll though. Variants * A widescreen version exists. * 3 versions of the widescreen versions exist called Test Card J, Test Card X and Test Card W. * After the card's debut, many versions of the card exist, with the logos depending on the network (ITV 1989, BBC One, Carlton Television, etc.) Spoofs * In the ITV series End of Part One, there is an audition for a new test card 'girl'. This features various adults (including a bearded man) sitting behind a giant test-card cutout and attempting the same pose as Test Card F. * The BBC's 1989 documentary for the Arena series, "Slim Gaillard's Civilization", begins by showing Slim Gaillard watching the original Test Card F. Carole ages and he starts talking to her. She answers him and she begins interviewing him. Carole is at the end and start of all four episodes. The documentary concludes with Slim Gaillard entering the screen and playing noughts and crosses with her. When they finish playing there is an explosion in front of the set. * A fictional version of Test Card F, of sorts, appears in the BBC television series Life on Mars. A girl resembling Carole Hersee as she appeared in the test card acts as a sort of spiritual guide in the series. The real thing flashes on and off during a special BBC One ident for the series as part of the transition from a modern BBC One ident to the 1970s style "Mirror Globe". * There is a BBC Two bumper shown in 1992. It has the girl played by someone else replacing the clown with a 2. * Sky HD also had a spoof of the card with Myleene Klass with the clown. * ITV Digital had a spoof version where a monkey plush replaced Bubbles and Johnny Vegas replacing Carole. * Somewhere in 1997 the British Nickelodeon had a spoof card where the girl and clown are blocked with the Nick splat with squares with Nickelodeon characters on them. * A version of Test Card F (with Carole replaced) was seen in 2006 on Channel M as part of the Frank Sidebottom show. * The celebrity quiz show It's Only TV...but I Like It used a version of the test card replacing the scene with the host Jonathan Ross and regular team captains Julian Clary and Phill Jupitus surrounding the chalkboard as a promotional image. * It was spoofed in an episode of Spitting Image which featured Bubbles complaining about the music being played, then going on strike, with Nicholas Witchell brought in as a replacement, much to Carole's dismay. * The sketch comedy programme That Mitchell and Webb Look featured a recurring sketch known as "The Quiz Broadcast"—a quiz show being broadcast by the British Emergency Broadcasting System in a post-apocalyptic setting. The sketch opened with continuity being announced over a parody of Test Card F, featuring Bubbles with a sad face, Carole wearing a gas mask, and depressing phrases such as "Mummy won't wake up" written on the blackboard. * The comedy programme Look Around You used it in "Live Final", the series finale, when one of the contestants got aggressive, and BBC Two temporarily pulled the live broadcast while the contestant was removed from the building. * During the last appearance of Otis the Aardvark on CBBC, Otis appeared in Test Card F frame, finishing the Noughts and Crosses puzzle on the blackboard. * In one episode of the CBBC Saturday Morning show Live & Kicking, Jamie Theakston told the viewers that messing with the controls of the BBC studio could cause them to go off air. Upon hearing this, Mr Blobby smacked down on them, and caused the image to come up, although with it being labeled B (as in Blobby) and with Mr. Blobby replacing Carole. * A animated parody was shown as a Esting bumper from E4. The clown draws the Tic-Tac-Toe thing on the blackboard with the girl punching the clown, the clown escapes from the card and the girl draws the E4 logo on the blackboard, the card gets knocked with the clown, knocking the girl. * The image has appeared on recordings of easy listening music played during transmissions: The Girl, The Doll, The Music and Big Bandwidth, both released by Chandos Records. * The game MotorStorm released for the PS3 had the card in the Extras menu with a Motocross rider replaced the girl. * The movie based on Postman Pat had a parody. * Another video game parody was seen on Fable II. * Roger Mellie of Viz magazine fame appeared in the introductory frame of one of his cartoons as a substitute for Carole Hersee. Instead of playing noughts and crosses, he has written "Bollocks" on the blackboard. * Sun television columnist Ally Ross uses a parody of Test Card F, replacing Carole Hersee with himself, the blackboard text always referencing an event from that week's popular TV programmes. * On the Cracking Contraptions episode "The Tellyscope", the test card appears, but it is nicknamed Test Card "W&G", and Bubbles and Carole are replaced by Shaun and Wallace. * The test card is parodied in the music video for "(Waiting For) The Ghost Train" by Madness, replacing Hersee with a band member, Chas Smash, in drag and replacing the "BBC TV" logo with the text "MAD 1 COLOUR" (with a similar look to the BBC logo). * A parody of Test Card F appears numerous times in the music video of Moving to New York by the band The Wombats. Carole Hersee is replaced by images of the band in various poses. * At the end of the Shrek 4-D pre-show, the monitor screen shows Lord Farquaad replacing the image of Carole Hersee with himself. * The beginning and end of the Gorillaz music video "Hallelujah Money" parodies the test card by having Murdoc replace Carole Hersee and 2D replace Bubbles. The text underneath references their song, "19-2000". * The game Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 had a parody with J. Jonah Jameson replacing the girl, reading a newspaper. * A Granada ad shows a parody, where the girls changes her fashion, turns old and suddenly becomes a skeleton, and so did the teddy bear, the card getting dirty, the year is changing and at the end it shows a man. There is also an announcer. For odd reason, the card is in black and white and the test card is supposed to be in 1967 (not 1954!). The man also says “Grana-na-na-na-da!”. * A parody on Sonic Mania appears if you defeat Eggman on Studiopolis Zone. The card appears on the TV but like with the Nickelodeon test card, the girl and clown got blocked by a black Eggman icon crossed eyed in a yellow background. The logos are replaced by EGG TV on the left and 072216 on the right. 072216/July 22, 2016 is a reference of the upload date of the 25th Anniversary live stream. Music/Sounds A unknown music track plays in the original 1967 version but sometimes none or a beep from the SMPTE test card. None for the 2009 version, Test Card J, Test Card W and Test Card X. Availability Extinct for Test Card X since it was only seen on BBC HD before BBC HD got replaced with BBC Two HD. Extinct for the original fullscreen version, it was seen before 1998. Current and common for the widescreen version, Test Card J (introduced in 1999) and Test Card W (also introduced in 1999), seen when there is no programmes broadcasting. The network variants are extinct especially for the ITV ones since the Welsh/English ITV networks lost all of their on-screen identitys or they are no longer used. Scare Factor * It can range from low to high, even to both the 1967 and 2009 versions (as well as the J, W and X cards). This is most likely due to the girl and the clown. It can go up to nightmare if you’re afraid of clowns. The card is also a favourite as many and in the UK. Same goes to the SKY HD spoof. * Low for the BBC 2 bumper. * Medium for the Estings version. This is funny. * Medium to nightmare to the Granada ad version. The card turning dirty and the girl turning old and becoming a skeleton can startle people who are expecting the original one. Some may find it funny at the end where the man says “Grana-na-na-na-da!”. * None for the Nickelodeon version, as it blocks the girl and the clown. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!!!!!! Category:Testcards Category:BBC Category:BBC Logos Category:SonicFan08 Category:This is not a logo. Category:Bad, the more you say Lbj! the more you cry Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:British Logos Category:United Kingdom Category:T Category:E Category:S Category:C Category:A Category:R Category:D Category:F